


drive until you lose the road

by allgoodinthehood



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Lashton - Freeform, M/M, band texts, calum's nudes, even though it's not, i find this funny, i love it so much cries, luke gives a lot of blowjobs???, one direction are mentioned, stupid, this is lame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-08
Updated: 2014-09-08
Packaged: 2018-02-16 16:21:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2276433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allgoodinthehood/pseuds/allgoodinthehood
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ash: you know what else we should talk about<br/>Ash: calum’s nudes<br/>Mikey: no<br/>Cal: no<br/>Lukey: omg yes<br/>Ash: MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT NONE<br/>Lukey: UNLESS YOU’VE GOT THE BUNS HUN<br/>Cal: did you say omg?</p><p>or the one where luke and ashton pick on calum</p>
            </blockquote>





	drive until you lose the road

Lukey: we should do something together  
Lukey: c’mon guys  
Lukey: ash i’ll give you a blow job  
Ash: really?  
Cal: ew guys keep it in your pants  
Mikey: can i watch?  
Lukey: oh now you guys answer i c i c  
Lukey: wait  
Lukey: eW MICHAEL NO  
Cal: MICHAEL GIRDON CLIFFORD  
Mikey: what?  
Ash: haha girdon  
Mikey: i need blowjob experience  
Cal: shut up ashton  
Ash: right back at you column  
Cal: IT WAS ONE TIME OKAY  
Lukey: so like do you guys want to do something?  
Lukey: watch a movie?  
Lukey: rob a bank?  
Lukey: watch malum fight more?  
Mikey: we aren’t fighting  
Mikey: right column  
Mikey: CALUM* SHIT  
Ash: HAHAHAHAHAHA  
Lukey: HAHAHAHAHA  
Cal: i hate all of you  
Cal: i’m joining one direction  
Cal: i don’t even care  
Lukey: YAY HE’S GONE  
Ash: I CALL HIS ROOM  
Mikey: no bby don’t leave  
Cal: it’s too late  
Lukey: roses are red  
Ash: violets are blue  
Lukey: i wrote this poem to say ethat calum is asian  
Mikey: wow i liked that  
Cal: i hate you  
Ash: you know what else we should talk about  
Ash: calum’s nudes  
Mikey: no  
Cal: no  
Lukey: omg yes  
Ash: MY ANACONDA DON’T WANT NONE  
Lukey: UNLESS YOU’VE GOT THE BUNS HUN  
Cal: did you say omg?


End file.
